This project is intended to gain new information about the nature of cell membranes and the relationship of their chemical properties and function to cell type. The cellular elements of blood of human and animal origin will be separated into component morphological types and compared with respect to chemical composition and metabolism. The influence of various physiological and pathological conditions on chemical structure and cell function will be investigated.